Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. A solar cell has a front side that faces the sun during normal operation to collect solar radiation and a backside opposite the front side. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrical charges that may be harnessed to power an external electrical circuit, such as a load.
Several solar cells may be connected together to form a solar cell array. The solar cell array may be packaged into a solar cell module, which includes protection layers that allow the solar cell array to withstand environmental conditions in the field. Embodiments of the present disclosure pertain to solutions for increasing efficiency and addressing surface degradation mechanisms of solar cells in solar cell modules.